Another Shinigami?
by popcorn fan
Summary: It's been a year since the kishin Asura was defeated and for the students at the DWMA things are changing in ways no one wants them to. KIMA! Sorry suck with summaries.
1. What's wrong Kid?

Hi everyone, yes I'm alive, for those of you who have read my first Fanfic, I'm sorry that it sucked so badly, as I had said it was my very first Fanfic, hopefully this will be a lot better than that one. And for those of you who haven't read my first Fanfic I beg you not to read it! Well please enjoy and please leave a comment so I can know if you guys liked it. Thanks!

Remember "talking" _'thinking' _

Chapter 1: What's Wrong, Kid?

* * *

Maka's Pov.

It's been a year since the kishin Asura was defeated and for the students t the DWMA things are changing in ways no one wants them to.

As I sat in class, listening to Professor Stein's lesson, I noticed that Kid, Liz, and Patty all looked upset about something. _'I wonder what's wrong. Oh well, I'll ask Kid about it later' I_ thought.

"Hey Maka? What do you think is bothering Kid?" My partner Soul 'Eater' Evans asked me.

"I don't know Soul, but I can tell something is up."

"Like what?"

"I don't know Soul." I told him. But I did know when I looked at Kid I was really looking into his soul. And boy Kid's soul seemed worried, confused, and hurt all at the same time. _'Something is definitely wrong and I'm going to find out why'. _

The lunch bell rang and all of the students of the Crescent Moon class had darted out of the room to get food, well except Kid and me. Since I was alone with Kid I took the opportunity to ask him what's bothering him.

"Hey Kid, you want to go get some lunch?" I asked getting his attention

"Um... Sure Maka. Let's go before Black*Star and Patty eat it all." He said with a small forced smile. And we started walking towards the cafeteria.

Out of all of us I knew that Kid was affected the most when Lord Death nearly died in his battle with Asura. After all Lord Death is Kid's father, but Spirit- my god-forsaken father- nearly died too. Then again I'm not as close to Spirit like Kid is with Lord Death.

But that fight was almost a year ago and Lord Death is all healed up, but Kid is still acting as if Lord Death is dying, but come on Lord Death can't die, can he? _'Well it's now or never. I have to know what's bothering Kid.' _I thought turning to Kid

"Hey Kid?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Um... I was wondering…?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering. Why have you been acting different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been distant. You hardly ever come to hang out with us anymore. Hell you even wore an asymmetrical shirt to school once!" I almost yelled at him.

"Can you really tell something's wrong with me?"

"Yes, I can now will you tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help you."

"Fine, I trust you, Maka. Now you can't tell anyone not even Soul." He said. His golden eyes crashed into my green ones.

If Kid doesn't want me to tell anyone that means something bad has happened. "I won't tell anyone, Kid, I promise" I replied not taking my eyes off of his.

"Okay then, follow me." He said taking my hand and leading me outside into the garden where we could talk where no one would hear us.

* * *

Soul's Pov

I was in lunch sitting with Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki when I saw Maka out of the corner of my eye. She was holding hands with Kid and I waved them over to sit with us, but she didn't see me. Wait… Kid and Maka…are holding hands? _'WHAT THE FUCK? When did they start hanging out? Why are they holding hands? When did this start? What does Kid think he's doing? Is he trying to take Maka away from me? MY MAKA? WITH KID? I've got to stop this!' _ I screamed in my head. I was about to go after them to take Maka away from Kid, but when I looked over to where they were standing, they weren't there anymore, and I wasn't about to scare everyone by jumping up and to running after them.

"Wow Soul, Maka just ignored you." Black*Star teased.

"Shut up Black*Star."

* * *

Maka's Pov

When we got out to the courtyard, Kid had sat down on a bench; he motioned me to sit as well.

"Kid you can trust me. Please just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded sitting down next to him.

"Father said that it's almost my turn to become the next Lord Death." Kid said sadly

"That's great! Isn't it?" I asked confused

"Not really, becoming Lord Death means three things; 1 I have to give up Liz and Patty as my weapons, 2 I'll be forced to marry, and 3 my father will die." Kid explained.

"Oh…wait the current Lord Death has to die for you to take his title?"  
"Yes it's like how a prince will become king when his father -the king- dies."

"So by that means Lord Death is a King and you're a prince. No way! What about Liz and Patty? And if you're forced to get married, do you at least have someone in mind?"

"Well Liz and Patty, they will get a new meister, I'll see to that. But the marriage thing I have someone in mind, but I doubt she likes me back." Kid had said the last part with disappointment.

"Well you never know until you try. But I bet you'll be a great Death Lord. What about all of this scares you the most?" I asked

"To be honest getting married is the scariest thing in the world now. I mean come on I'm only eighteen, I still want to go out and travel the world, without have kishin, kishin eggs, witches, and evil souls to chase after and kill. I know that Father will die and Liz and Patty won't be my weapons anymore, but to be tied down for the rest of my life to one person and to never be able leave her alone to travel." Kid said with a sigh.

"I understand, when Spirit started cheating on my mom, I always wondered how could you love someone one moment, then go break their heart the next, so I vowed when my parents got divorced, that I would never fall in love and tie myself to one man because I know that he'll hurt me. But I broke that vow two years ago." I reasoned with Kid

"What do you mean?"

"Two years ago, I fell in love. It was one of the scariest things in my life."

* * *

Kid's Pov

'_She fell in love even though she didn't want to. I guess it's true, love does change a person. If Maka's in love the only question, is with whom? Is it Black*Star or Soul? I know both love her - I know because I love her too- but does she love one of them? It was Maka; Maka was the one I was referring to when she had asked me if I had someone in mind to marry. But I can't do that to her.'_

We just sat there on the bench 'till the bell rang saying it was time to go back to class. I stood up and offered my hand to Maka, to help her up, which she accepted. On the way back to class people stared as they saw us walking together arms linked together. But before we could go in when Mira Nygus stopped us to tell me that my father needed to speak to me.

"Okay thank you Mira. I'll talk to you later Maka." I said saying goodbye.

"Okay. Bye Kid." Maka replied.

"So what does my father want?" I asked Mira once we were away from everyone else.

"I don't know, Lord Death just asked me to bring you to him."

"Fine whatever, but it better be important." I said upset that father would call upon me once I finally got the guts to talk to Maka.

"So how did it go?" Father asked me in his cheery voice once I had walked up to the platform in the Death Room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked worriedly

"I mean with Maka how did the talk go? Did you tell her?"

"Sort of, I told her I might have to marry soon but I didn't tell her that I loved her." I said with complete disappointment.

"Ah come on Kiddo, you have to tell her. And what would be so bad if you did?"

"You don't understand, I can't tell her because she's in love with someone else." I pretty much yelled at my father

"Oh Kiddo. Do you know who though?"

"It's either Soul or Black*Star."

"How do you know?"

"Because they both love her like I do. And I know she doesn't love me."

"Kid you have to tell her even if she doesn't love you back. It worked with me. A long time ago I was in love with a mortal named Ayame**, **but she was in love with someone else. I was leaving the town she lived in and I had to tell her my feelings for her before I left so if I were to never see her again, she would have at least known the truth. As it turned out she loved me too, and that was that."

"Whatever happen to her?"

"The man she thought she loved before me killed her" Father said recalling the sad memory of collecting the soul of a loved one. "Well you should get back to class."

As I walked back to class I keep on going over in my head on how I was going to tell Maka I loved her. _'Oh well I'll think of something. I just have to tell her I love her before Soul or Black*star also confess their love for her.'_

* * *

Popcorn: Okay thank you for reading - I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO TH RIGHTFUL OWNERS – Thanks again please comment below or PM if you have any ideas or if you want to praise/criticizes this chapter. I will take both and reply ASAP. I will post the next chapter based off of the feedback I get.

Kid: holds up sign "For every 8 commenters I'll be for their slave for a week!"

Popcorn: Okay kid we get it people need to comment. Oh and if you didn't know this yet this is a Kima (Kid x Maka) Fanfic if you don't like don't read anymore. It took 1,793 words, 7 pages, and 4 hours of nagging brothers for me to write this chapter.

~Goodbye for now Popcorn~


	2. Date Night with Kid?

So I'm going to try to post something every week on Saturday if I'm late you guys can yell at me,

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID THIS PORBABLY WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! AND KIMA DEFINTILIY WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!

* * *

Chapter 2: Date Night with Kid?

Recap

As I walked back to class I keep on going over in my head on how I was going to tell Maka I loved her. _'Oh well I'll think of something. I just have to tell her I love her before Soul or Black*star also confess their love for her.'_

End of recap

* * *

Maka Pov

It has been two days since Kid told Maka his secret, and as night slowly fell over Death City and the forever cresset blood moon rose, students were getting ready for movie date night. Even I, well technically Soul was still getting ready while I was reading my book waiting on him so we could go. I could hear him going though things in his room looking for something. So when he came out into the living room I looked at he over the top of my book raising an eyebrow.

"I can't find my wallet." He had answered my unasked question.

"It's on the counter." I replied looking back at my book.

"Okay keys, check. Wallet, check. Parking pass, check. Am I missing anything else?" Soul said grabbing his jacket.

"Umm, Soul?" I said putting my book down

"Yes?"

"You're forgetting me."

"Oh, sorry. You ready to go?"

"Yes and we better get going, we don't want to be the last ones at the restaurant." I said standing up.

Soul looked at me and blushed "Okay then, let's go."

We had walked down stairs and into the parking lot where Soul's bike was and left. Movie night is once a month and once a month all of our friends meet up at Deathsteraunt, for dinner and then head over to the cemetery where the movie was going to be played.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Kid, Liz, and Patty were already there and sitting in our normal corner round table. Soul sat down next to Liz and I sat down next to Kid. A waiter came with menus and we told him we were still waiting on two of our friends, he just sighed and left our table, to check on another table not too far away from ours.

As we waited on Black*Star and Tsubaki to show up we talked amongst ourselves about random things until I got curious on how Kid was doing.

"I'm fine Maka, but thank you for asking." Kid whispered to me.

"Okay. But you better tell as soon as you feel stressed or worried about anything. You hear me?" I whispered back to him.

"I promise Maka, I will tell you, you'll be the first to know."

"How's Lord Death?"

"To be honest, I don't know Father has been keeping to himself for a while now."

I was going to reply but I couldn't because…

"HEY EVERYBODY YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star yelled as he and Tsubaki walked into Deathsteraunt.

"Black*Star you can't just yell every time you want to. You have to be careful; we are in a restaurant you know." Tsubaki pleaded with Black*star trying to calm him down long enough to sit down and eat.

I always felt kind of sorry for Tsubaki, for always having to deal with Black*Star's rude loud mouth and obsession to surpass God.  
I mean come on Kid is a God and Black*Star is always trying to prove that he is better than Kid. When will he ever learn?

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but Black*Star couldn't find some weird 'god needy thing' and yeah." Tsubaki apologized to us as he sat down next Soul and Black*Star sat down next to me.

"Oh its okay guys, at least we still have time to eat and get to the movie on time. What's the movie this time anyways?" Liz asked everyone

"Umm I think its 'The Silence of the Lambs'." I replied

"When did that movie even come out? Why can't they show more modern movies for once? It's soo not cool" Soul complained like always.

"Calm down Soul, not everything has to be cool." I told him

Soul loves to get on my nerves, but after my comment Soul just shut up. Was he feeling okay? Just wait until we get out of the restaurant then he'll get Maka-Chopped until he bleeds.

Dinner went by quickly and soon we were all on our way to the cemetery. Soul and Patty rode together, while Liz rode with Black*Star and Tsubaki, leaving me and Kid to ride Beelzebub.

'_We're flying' _I thought as I leaned into Kid, who was standing behind me. _'I can't believe it! We're flying.'_

Kid leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Maka, I want to show you something."

I blushed and nodded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" was the only answer I got out of him.

We were flying over the Academy when Kid had landed on the tallest tower. There was a small balcony that I never noticed before. When we got close enough to the balcony Kid and I jumped down, and Kid took Beelzebub into his ring.

"So why are we here?" I asked looking at Kid.

"Because, I wanted to show you this..." He said grabbing my hand and walking me over to the railing "I hope you like it."

I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen. When I looked out, I could see all of Death City, all of the bright shining stars, and the last ray of sunlight stretched out, trying to hold on to something.

"It's beautiful." I whispered turning to face Kid, who was right behind me.

As I stood in front of Kid I looked up into to his eyes, and saw that he was happy, but also worried. I didn't need to look at his soul to tell me what he was feeling, most of the time I knew. "Kid what are you worried about?"

"Maka, please tell me, who do you love?" He asked leaning towards me.

'_I can't tell Kid that I love him can I? Isn't he in love with Liz or Tsubaki?' _"Will you be mad if I told you?" I was now leaning I towards him as he was on me.

"No I want the truth, Maka. Not even if it's an answer I'm not expecting."

'_I want to tell him but how?' _that's when I noticed how close we were. _'If I were to move a little to the right I would be kissing him. That's it!'_ And I reached up, caressing Kid's cheek and planting a gentle kiss on to his, surprisingly soft lips. Kid was kind of shocked at first but then he too gave in to the kiss.

We finally broke the kiss when we hear someone.

"What the fuck, is going on here!?" Soul demanded to know.

"Soul?" I asked shocked to see him here.

* * *

Popcorn: Okay thank you for reading - I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO TH RIGHTFUL OWNERS – Thanks again please comment below or PM if you have any ideas or if you want to praise/criticizes this chapter. Why Soul, why did you have to ruin the perfect moment. Yes I know I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger there but good news, this is only part one the next part is going to be called 'Date Night Gone wrong?

Kid: Yeah Soul why did you have to ruin it for me and Maka.

Soul: why were you touching my Mak-?

Maka: Maka-Chop

Kid: Oh Popcorn don't forget about Papa

Popcorn: Oh yes Fred thank you for the comment, I love you, but I really think you should watch the Anime or at least let me explain the original plot to you. Oh and Happy Mommy's Day to all of the mothers of the world. And every single person needs to be thanking their mother today for bringing them into this world, because as my mom says 'you only got one mother and she brought you into this world and she can take you out of it. So Happy Mommy's day, to every mom on Earth.

This took me 1,412 words, 4 pages, and 5 hours of dealing with my sister Maranda to write this.

~Goodbye for now Popcorn~


	3. Date Night Gone Wrong?

Another Shimgami

Chapter 3: Date Night Gone Wrong?

Recap

**We finally broke the kiss when we heard someone.**

"**What the fuck, is going on here!?" Soul demanded to know.**

"**Soul?" I asked shocked to see him here.**

End of Reap

Maka's POV

"Soul, I can explain-"I begin, feeling tightness in my chest. He moves towards me, his lips curled back into a snarl. I step back away from him, quietly hoping that Kid would back him off before he lost his temper.

I look up, his crimson eyes staring into my own with a distinct mixture of anger, sadness, and… disappointment? Why would he be disappointed in me? He's my friend, yes but… That's all I want, is him as a friend. Is he expecting me to love him just because we work together?

I feel anger starting to boil up inside of me and I put my hands to his chest; pushing him back away from me. His eyes widen as he grunts in surprise- I guess he didn't think I'd fight back. Within the moment, Kid seems to snap back from his shock and pulls me back away from Soul. I sneer, twisting myself from his arms and running to the door. I open it, moving inside and slamming it behind myself.

'_Why do I feel so angry? Why did I push away from the man I love, the man I kissed? Why did I run from my best friend?'_

I start to slow down as my feet tumble against the stairs; I need to pay more attention to what I'm doing before I end up breaking my neck. That wouldn't be too bad actually. No, no, none of that talk. I just need to find a place to be alone. I continue down the stairs, breathing heavier as my lungs try to intake more air than they can hold.

I near the base of the stairs, hearing two familiar voices call my name. I ignore them, quickly moving to hide under the steps. I struggle to silence my heavy breaths, covering my mouth with my hands. Hiding under the steps was difficult when you can barely see straight, but I managed, somehow. Soul and Kid were yelling at each other screaming threats like;

"This is your entire fault, Soul; we were perfectly fine until you showed up!" Kid yelled a Soul.

"Oh it's my fault last I checked you and Maka aren't dating. And am I'm sure her father would love to hear about tonight, maybe he'll like me then."

"You wouldn't!? You know Maka hates her father; if you told Spirit then she would hate you forever!"

"Shut up! You talk as if you love Maka, which you don't. No one loves her but me! I'm the only man in her life and I pan on keeping it like that, no matter what!"

"You're crazy man! Especially if you think that Maka would love you, after she finds out what you said."

"Whatever you can say anything you want now but, soon you'll out of the picture for good." Soul yelled as he left the tower and started heading towards his and Maka's apartment to see if that is where she ran off to.

Kid on the other hand knew that Maka wouldn't be at her apartment -like Soul believed- he knew her better. So he started running towards the school garden.

I knew I couldn't go home or hide in the garden as was planning to do. _'Dammit Kid why do you have to know me so well?' _I thought turning left down the hallway that would lead me past the Death Room and towards my safety. My plans were short lived, because right as I passed the Death Room door, Lord Death appeared in a mirror next to me.

"Miss Maka, would you please come in here, I have something I want to talk to you about." He said in his normal cheery voice.

"Yes Lord Death." I replied turning to walk into the Death Room

Inside the room there was a hug platform in the middle of it, with Lord Death standing by his large mirror.

'_Does He know what happened between me and Kid? If he does know; is he mad? Is he happy for me and Kid, or does he thinks Kid could do better? What if he tells me to never talk to Kid again, what would I do? I'd die of course.' _ Just thinking about what Lord Death might say to me next, made me start to cry.

"Miss Maka what's wrong?" He asked me in a fatherly tone.

Lord Death walked over to me and put on of his large hands around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. _'Just like a father, would. My_ _pathetic excuse__ for a father could learn a thing or two from his meister.' _I thought still crying though.

"Maka is it about Kid and Soul?" He asked. I nodded. "Well if I were you, I would make them chose?"

"What do you mean?"

"If one of them is willing to just stay friends with you while you're with the other, or have you never have you talk to either of them ever again." Lord Death explained.

"But how can I? I love Kid, and I love Soul, but only as a bother but he has other plans. I can't just tell Soul to get over it, because he's my best friend and weapon, and his one on the only people I've ever fully trusted. I always told myself if I were to ever get a boyfriend I would want Soul's approval first, but now I think he would had said no to every boy that I told him I liked."

"Hey I know its hard now, but things do get better." He said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"But it hurts to know I have to choose." I whined

"But isn't that how we know we're live; pain. If we didn't feel pain then that would mean we're dead. I've seen too many souls, in my work, to know that most humans want to die to stop the pain called Life. But I'm here to tell you Karma, she's a bitch but she's a good ally, so those boys are hurting you now, she'll hurt them later for you. Now dry those tears, you still have many years to live, to go out, travel the world, and break some hearts, some laws and tradition along the way. Show people that just because you are a girl doesn't mean you're not strong. Because you are a beautiful young woman, who I know is capable of doing anything she sets her mind to. And you don't need a man to protect you; he'll probably need you to protect him most of the time. Like an old friend of mine said 'love is like a game of chess; the King is useless without his Queen."

"Thank you. What did you want to talk to me about before all this?" I asked wanting to know if it was important.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to kill Kid and/or Soul." He told me with a laugh.

I laughed too. It felt good to be able to tell someone everything without them making fun for me or it becoming tomorrow's gossip. Because everyone at the school knows 'what is said in the Death Room; stays in the Death Room, unless Lord Death says it's okay. But it doesn't make up for the fact that Kid and Soul want to kill each other over me. Most girls would be flattered because they don't find hunting and killing kishin eggs and witches fun, I do and so does Kid and Soul. We are all trained fighters or killers to people who don't clearly understand what we do here and the Academy.

Lord Death let me go a walked over to a chest that I didn't see earlier. After going through it, he came back over to me, now holding a small vial of clear liquid. Handing me the vial he explained what it was;

"It's a _forgetfulness potion? I thought I was illegal for you to give that to me?"_

_"Really Maka, who's going to arrest me, I'm Death."_

_"True." I laughed "so if I take this, then I'll forget everything that happened tonight?"_

_"Yes well sort of, it will be like you feel asleep, reading or studying, and tonight would just be on bad dream, or a good on whatever you choose. You could also not drink the potion a try to deal with tonight on your own. Whatever you do, I want you to take this home and if you ever need to use it, you can." _

"Thank you for everything." I said hugging Lord Death.

"You're welcome, Miss Maka."

Both; Lord Death and I turn around when we hear two people walking up the path that leads to the platform. To my horror the two people who were now joining us, were Kid and Soul.

"Father have you seen Maka recently?" Kid asked clearly not seeing me standing behind his father.

"Nope sorry Kiddo, can't say that I have. But I did hear a girl running down the hallway outside crying maybe that was Maka." Lord Death lied for me.

"Great. Way to good Kid, now not only have you made Maka run away, but you've also made her cry. If it wasn't f the fact I don't want to be killed or worse 'Maka Chopped' I would kill you right now. No offense Lord Death

"None taken but, before you leave you both should know that running after a woman when she doesn't want to be followed, will get you in deep trouble."

"We know father. Notify me if you see Maka." Kid told his father, as he walked out of the room with Soul not far behind him, repeating the same thing over and over again; "this is all you fucking fault" to Kid. I couldn't take it anymore and lifted the cap off of the vial and drank it all in on gulp. _'Soon all of my problems will be gone.'_ I thought before I fell to the ground.

Kid's pov

Soul and I had just walked out of the Death Room, and Soul had already walked off when, I heard someone fall to the ground inside the Death Room. Thinking that something has happened to father I ran back into the room.

Instead of finding father collapsed on the ground, I find him standing over a young girl's body. _'Maka? She was in here the whole time? Why didn't I sense her soul? Father must have masked her?"_

"Maka!" I ran to her. "What did you do?" I yelled at my father.

"I did nothing you and Soul did this to her."

"What? What did we do?" I asked now holding Maka in my arms.

"You two drove her so crazy; so she chose to forget that this night ever happened."

"What? Why would you even give her this?" I demanded to know holding up the small vial that had the _forgetfulness potion in it. _

_"What did you want me to do Kid? I know you love her, but she was stuck between the man she loves and the man she thought she loved, I know what that feels like and I just gave her, a chance to have her wish granted. But now you can win her back the right way."_

_"What do you mean 'the right way'? What more could I do?"_

_"You can tell her you love her and make sure she knows that you do love her or this night will repeat with her telling me on how much she wants to be with you but also wants Soul to be okay with it. Now why won't you take her home, so she doesn't freak out with me and you huddling around her?"_

_"Yes father." And with that I picked Maka up and carried her in my arms all the way to her house, where I placed her on her bed, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear;_

_"Remember my love. Please remember us, and all we can be."_

_"I love you, Kid"_

Popcorn: Okay thank you for reading - I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO TH RIGHTFUL OWNERS – Thanks again please comment below or PM if you have any ideas or if you want to praise/criticizes this chapter. I will take both and reply ASAP. I will post the next chapter based off of the feedback I get.

Hey guys sorry this is late but only by a day. Well here's my reason why it's late; I had contest yesterday (Band) and as our reward for coming in first place we got to go to Kings Island for the rest of the day, so yeah. I hope you guy liked it. This took 2,050 words, 6 pages, and lost track of hours of for me to write this chapter.

~Goodbye for now Popcorn~


	4. Nightmares for Our Lovers

_**WAIT!**_

Okay before you guys reading read this; I'm apologizing ahead of time this chapter will probably suck; me writing at 2:30 in the morning + me having Writer's Block = crappy writing from Popcorn. Well now that I got that off my chest enjoy reading, I'll update soon.

AN: everything underlined is a dream, _'words'_ = thinking, "words"= talking. Thanks enjoy!

Chapter 4: Nightmares for Our Lovers?

Recap

"**Yes father." And with that I picked Maka up and carried her in my arms all the way to her house, where I placed her on her bed, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear;**

"**Remember my love. Please remember us, and all we can be."**

"**I love you, Kid"**

End of Recap

**Kid's Pov **

I was standing there in complete darkness, looking franticly looking for a light. Then all of sudden I was standing in front of a house, in the middle of nowhere. The house was dark, creepy, and everything in my body told me to stay clear of the house. But when I turned away to leave, an ear pinching, heart stopping scream rang loud and clear. I ran back to the hose like every crazy man would. After finding out that the door was locked I kicked it down.

Now inside I noticed all of the posters on the walls. Most of the posters were hand drawn; one of them was a picture of the Academy with father in front of it with a young woman wearing black. Another smaller poster had a young man with white spiky hair and piercing red eyes the girl from the other one, and another man with blue hair and dark green eyes. But out of the entire picture collection one stood out the most, a family portrait. The family consisted of the woman from before, a tall man-with fair skin and raven hair-, and a baby in the woman's arms. The baby had hair was like his father's, but had three strips running along the left-side. Everyone in the family had one thing in common, their eyes. All three of them had bright piercing golden eyes

'_Wait, raven hair with three strips? Piercing golden eyes? Is this __**my **__family portrait?' _I asked myself. Needing to know whose family this was I looked at the description box down below the picture.

"**Damien and Angel Dumont and their newborn son Daniel"**

'_Daniel? NO my name is Death the Kid. This isn't real, it's fake. Father would have told me.' _I thought in shock.

"Would he, would he really tell you? All families have secrets, what makes you think that your father told you everything?" a beautiful asked me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh, nobody important, if I was then you'd know of me. But that means nothing, no one will ever know who I am until the curse is broken. Until them; I'm just a voice begging to be heard." The voice came from the shadows.

"Please come out, I won't hurt you."

"Ha, you think I'm afraid of you? Only in your dreams, pretty boy."

"But isn't this a dream?"

"Of course it's not, baka, what do they teach you kids these days? No, you aren't dreaming your soul brought you here to me."

"Why would it do that? I've never met you. I don't even know who you are or where we are."

"Liar! You said you've never met me, but we both know you have. But it doesn't matter now; all that matters is that you found me."

"What's wrong with me finding you?"

"Your father would hate it, he wanted me out of your life forever." The girl told me. The girl I took it was Angel Dumont, but when I went to ask her if she was I noticed that she had begun to fade.

"What's happening?" I asked

"KID, KID WHERE ARE YOU? KID COME ON WE HAVE TO GO." A familiar voice called out to me from the darkness.

"LIZ? How is she here?"

"She's calling your soul back to your body, that's why everything is fading. I don't have much time but you need to know; your father is dying and if you love him as much as I did when I was young, I suggest you spend more time with him. You will be able to meet me in person after your father dies, but until then you can always get to me through your soul. Goodbye Death the Kid."

I snapped my eyes open, panting for breath. Even if she said it wasn't a dream; that was still the worst nightmare of my life. _'I hope Maka had a better night than I did.'_

**Maka's Pov **

I was standing there in complete darkness, looking franticly looking for a light. Then all of sudden I was standing in front of a house, in the middle of nowhere. The house was dark, creepy, and everything in my body told me to stay clear of the house. But when I turned away to leave, an ear pinching, heart stopping scream rang loud and clear. I ran back to the hose like every crazy man would. After finding out that the door was locked I kicked it down with a kick.

Now inside I noticed all of the posters on the walls. Most of the posters were hand drawn; one of them was a picture of the Academy with lord Death in front of it with a young woman wearing black. Another smaller poster had a young man with white spiky hair and piercing red eyes the girl from the other one, and another man with blue hair and dark green eyes.

Standing in front of the picture with the three young adults, I noticed that the two boys in the picture looked a lot like Soul and Black*Star. _'Who is this girl? Are those boys really Black*Star and Soul? When was this picture taken?' _Those were just some of the questions that I asked myself. _'All well if it really was the guys I would have known about it. I wonder if they boys in the picture are Star's and Soul's ancestors.'_

I walked down the hallway looking for the person who had screamed. I found a door with light pouring out of the crack by the floor. Turning the handle and walking in, I noticed that there were more pictures and drawings in this room then there were in the other, but more importantly, I noticed a girl sitting at a desk. The girl had long jet black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, but still reached her mid-thigh. Around the girl on the floor and desk; were balled up pieces of paper. I could see that some of the balled up papers had pictures and drawings on them, others had writing.

"Ah, I see you've made it. Maka, you're Spirit and Darlene's daughter, right?" the girl asked without turning around.

"How do you know my parents?" I asked

"Your mother, Darlene, is an old friend and your father, Spirit, and his partner Stein would not leave me alone about three weeks ago. So what brings you here?" she asked as she turned around in her chair. All I could do was staring; she was beautiful. With a pixie-like face and bright piercing gold eyes, she was wearing all black (tank-top and mid-thigh tights) in her hair ribbon I could see Lord Death's mask charm, making her; a former student, teacher, or worker of the Academy.

"Um I don't know; last thing I remember is talking to Soul before we went to dinner with our friends in our apartment. Where are we?"

"My home I'm supposed to be cut off from the world but I've had soo many visitors lately, you're the second student to come here tonight, and you won't be the last. Oh where are my manners, I know who you are but you don't know me, I'm Angel." She said as she stuck her hand out in front of her,

I accepted the hand shake and Angel gestured me to sit down on the couch. Now sitting on the couch I took the opportunity to ask who had been here before me.

"It was Kid. Kid came and talked to me not long before you came. Weird kid he is, then again hi father is death himself, so I guess you get used to it. Did you know that Kid thinks about you?" Angel asked me all of a sudden.

"What, no I didn't, I don't think Kid even pays attention to me." I replied blushing.

"Well he thinks and cares about you a lot, he loves you I believe."

"NO he doesn't; he loves Liz!" My face got redder.

"Well I can tell you that he doesn't love Miss Thomson. Just be careful not to break either of their hearts, for boys' hearts are very fragile." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" I called running after her. When I walked through the door way I ended up back in front of the house.

Not knowing where I am I starting walking down the hill the house sat on. Half way down the hill and I hear a voice behind me.

"Maka, Maka come on wake up." Soul, it was Soul. Soon the sensation of falling came over my body as I woke up from the weird and freaky dream. I looked up and saw Soul standing over me, his red eyes full of concern.

"Maka are you okay? I came home and you were screaming? What were you dreaming about; that caused you to scream?" he asked

"I don't know." I said trying to sitting up, but as soon as I was half way up my head starting hurting causing me to lay back down.

"Maka why don't you take it slow today, okay? I'll get you some pain killers and your books out of the living room, just stay here." he said as he left my bedroom, leaving me to think.

'_Who else was Angel talking about when she said 'Just be careful not to break either of their hearts, for boys' hearts are very fragile_? _It doesn't matter now, all that matters is getting this pain in my head to go away._' I smiled when I saw Soul coming back carrying a try with pain killers, water, and three books. Everything was fine, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

Popcorn: Okay thank you for reading - I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO TH RIGHTFUL OWNERS – Thanks again please comment below or PM if you have any ideas or if you want to praise/criticizes this chapter. I will take both and reply ASAP. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting this sooner. I had finals, Mortal Instruments: City of Heavenly Fire by Cassandra Clare to read, Fault in Our Stars to watch, BFF had to go to a mental hospital, my big brother Nathan's graduation to play my clarinet in and his batman party to set up, but you don't want to hear about that all you guess care about is that I'm back with the new chapters right? Have a great summer!

Okay I was asked by my brother to ask you guys think, about me going back and rewriting Another Shimgami but everything be Soul's Pov, so you guy get to see what he did and you guys get to see Maka and Kid's kiss through his eyes and his fight with Kid as well. So please not only comment about this chapter but also about the redo.

~Goodbye for now Popcorn~


	5. A New Mission

AN: Hey guys soooo sorry this is late. Like I posted in the author's note at the end of the last chapter, I've been debating if I want to post another version of 'Another Shinigami' where the whole story is through Soul's eyes (maybe other characters beside Maka and Kid) so if you guys think it is a good idea and I should do it please PM me or tell me in your review of the chapter. If you are completely against me doing it and think I need to pay more attention to the story now please also tell me, don't be shy. I love it when you guys message me or post a review it lets me know I'm doing a good job. Also guys sorry this chapter is shorter than normal. Well any ways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Mission

Recap

_**I smiled when I saw Soul coming back carrying a try with pain killers, water, and three books. Everything was fine, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.**_

End of Recap

**Maka Pov**

It's been almost two weeks since I met Angel, every time I fall asleep I half expected me to be at her house for another awkward conversation between us again about Kid. Speaking of Kid; he's been acting weird, but like in a good way. Once he asked me out on a "date", and we went and saw Divergent together. It was an okay date, I mean he insisted on buying the movie tickets and the popcorn, but I bought us ice cream afterwards. But Kid isn't the only one acting weird, Soul and Black*Star have also been. Soul has been nicer to me (not calling me tiny tits) and is actually listening to me when I talk about books. While Black*Star walks me home and from class to class, but only if he gets to me before Kid or Soul does, it's like they take turns taking me places, it's weird. But things got really weird when Lord Death summoned me and Kid, to talk to us. I could feel the stares for everyone in our class on my back, especially from the five kids that Kid and I normally sit with in class.

**Kid's Pov**

As I walked out of the classroom and towards the door I didn't notice everyone staring at me and Maka. If Maka wasn't standing next to me I probably would have slipped from reality and into my own thoughts. I just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. '_Who is she? How does she know so much about me? How does she know father? Speaking of father what does he want with me and Maka?' _The past two weeks I've spent as much time as I could with Maka. But there are even some places I can't go with her, such as when she went on a mission with Soul in Paris, the City of Love. Hopefully father will have good news.

As Maka and I walked up to father's platform, I could see that Maka was worried. "It's okay Maka, I'm sure everything is fine." I tried reassuring her it seemed to work.

"Ah Miss Maka, Kiddo, so glad you could come. I have a very important mission for the two of you." Father said once we were in his sight.

"What kind of mission, Father?" I asked

"Yeah and how come Soul and the girls aren't here?" Maka asked.

"This is a mission only the two of you can accomplish together. You will not be using your weapons this time." Father explain "All you two have to do is drop off a packet to an old friend of mine. Normally I would have Stein or Spirit go, but unfortunately they've been asked to 'never come here again or I'll kill the both of you' form the master of the household."

"That sounds like my papa." Maka muttered under her breath, I almost didn't hear her. "Why do we both have to go? Surely Kid should be able to handle this 'mission' no problem."

"They requested that we sent you, along with Kid, Miss Maka. You will both be excused from you classes for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Once you get there hand the packet over then wait to get a new one. Once you get the new packet bring it back to me."

"That's it nothing else? Just deliverer that packet and give you the new one?" I asked confused on how a mission like that is important.

"Yep, that's it. You two should get going." Father dismissed us.

"Hey kid do you think it would be okay if we stopped by my locker before we leave?" Maka asked me as we left the Death Room.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need." I replied

After we stopped by Maka's locker we started to follow the directions on the packet, on Beelzebub. It took us roughly and hour and a half to get to the outskirts of the town that we needed to get to. We decided that it would be better to walk the rest of the way. Not know where we were going since the directions on the packet only lead to the town, we still needed to know what house to go to. Maka was walking beside me until she turned to talk to an old woman that was walking out of a shop. I followed her, to talk to the woman.

"Are you kids from the Academy?" the woman asked

"Yes we are. And we are looking for someone for Lord Death. Well you see we kind of have a problem, we don't know who we're looking for." Maka told the woman

"Ah that sounds like Lord Death, but surely he must have sent you here to speak to the Dumont family." The woman replied

_'The Dumont family? That was the family in my vision. Does this mean I'm going back to that house?_'

* * *

ME: duh duhh duhhhhhh, cliffhanger I know. Okay thank you for reading - I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO TH RIGHTFUL OWNERS – Thanks again please comment below or PM if you have any ideas or if you want to praise/criticizes this chapter. I will take both and reply ASAP. I will post the next chapter based off of the feedback I get. Once again I'm sorry this is late and that it is short.

~Goodbye for now Popcorn~


End file.
